We Are For Each Other
by Katie Havok
Summary: "If life were one of those novels your sister favors," he says suddenly, "this would be the part where one of us makes an eloquent declaration of tender affections."


This story was originally published on November 16th, 2017 and is being uploaded here for the sake of thoroughness.

* * *

A strand of hair tickles her neck as his breath washes over her. Tina reaches up to push it aside but Newt is quicker: he moves the offending strand away, brushing her skin with his calloused fingertips before kissing the sensitive spot.

"Better?"

Tina hums in the affirmative while squeezing him in thanks, her hand sliding over the perspiration still drying on his skin. He presses closer to her, his arm draped casually over her midsection as he slants his nose along the notch of her collarbone.

"You smell good," Newt says, voice low and meditative.

"I smell like _sweat_ ," Tina counters, and runs her fingers through his ridiculous hair. "And smoke, and sex too, I imagine, though I'm not really sure what that smells like."

"It smells like _you_ ," he rumbles and inhales deeply. She glances at the clothing scattered beside the bed, looks appreciatively down the warm, freckled, male, and decidedly _naked_ body pressed against her own, and inclines her head in acknowledgment.

Newt slides his palm the length of her arm to weave their fingers together before lifting his head. His eyes are blue-green when they find hers, his forehead creased nervously. "Did I hurt you?"

Tina thinks back to the sequence of events that had led them to this moment. It was Queenie's idea for the four of them to go out, and the smoky jazz club had felt as comfortable as a second home after the initial round of Giggle Water. Newt proved himself an enthusiastic and proficient dance partner, if not the most talented one, and Tina had kissed him in full view of the dance floor before taking his hand.

Queenie had winked at her when they left the club. A quick bit of magic sees them home in no time at all, where Tina led him into his suitcase shed before kissing him again, longer and deeper, pressing her body against his to make clear her intentions. Hands slipped between skin and fabric as clothing was removed, intimate areas were touched and explored, and Newt proved himself equally proficient in _this_ dance, pressing his lips to her skin while painlessly taking the remainder of her innocence.

Her taciturn man revealed himself to be a surprisingly loquacious lover, using his body and words to tenderly lead her to the edge before pushing her over it. She had gasped as her pleasure broke around them in waves, holding his trembling frame in her arms when he followed. He held her afterward, murmuring his wonder into her skin as she connected his freckles in the sputtering lamplight.

Tina smiles and kisses his forehead. "No, you didn't hurt me," she reassures him.

Newt nods before kissing the inner swell of her breast. He takes his time with it, depositing slow, balming kisses that see her sighing contentedly. "If life were one of those novels your sister favors," he says suddenly, "this would be the part where one of us makes an eloquent declaration of tender affections."

She scratches his scalp when he grins at up her, eyes dancing mischievously. "How do you even _know_ that?" she teases.

He shrugs casually before laying his ear just over her heart, his eyes drifting closed. "I'm only pointing it out," he murmurs and purrs when she pets his head, smoothing down his coarse hair.

"We don't _need_ love declarations after having sex, do we?" Tina asks, genuinely curious.

Newt goes still for a moment before opening his eyes, turning his head to look up at her while tightening his hold on her waist. "I don't think so," he says carefully. "I believe I've made my feelings on the matter quite clear. Besides, I never was one for grand gestures." He makes pointed eye contact, and Tina's heart seizes for a moment before giving a great lurch and restarting to pound frantically.

"Oh," she breathes. Newt blinks at her and she rapidly recalls every hooded look and careful touch, every tentative kiss and act of kindness done under the guise of propriety. _"Oh!"_ she repeats, a little stronger, and is rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"Indeed," he says, sliding one of his arms along her side to toy with her hair. "Call me a romantic, call me old-fashioned, but I believe in the little things, Tina." His smile fades slightly, revealing the uncertainty lurking beneath. "I...I think you feel the same, don't you?" He brushes his lips over her skin, making her shiver. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have...you wouldn't have allowed... _any_ of this."

"Yes, I do," she confirms shakily and reaches for him. He climbs over her easily, the plane of his chest pressing lightly against her breasts when he kisses her, slow and tender. "I didn't realize I was waiting for _you,_ Newt," she breathes in between gentle brushes, "but I'm very glad I did."

Newt sighs happily while returning to her side, pulling her flush against him. "As am I," he rumbles, and his eyes are damp when she glances at his cherished face. He shows a weak smile as she lifts her head to kiss him, putting every bit of _I love you_ into it as she has in the past, but knowing now that it is recognized, welcomed and reciprocated.

"We don't need words because we have better things, like hands and lips," Tina says, brushing her thumbs over his cheek. He meets her eyes, holding her like she is precious to him and feeling absolutely cherished as she allows his obvious love to wash over her, pulling it around her like a cloak to hide from the world.

"I am all for you, and we are for each other," he declares, and she kisses a cluster of freckles before nodding agreement. Newt presses his face into her neck and she holds him after tugging the ragged blanket over them both, warding against the autumn chill and soaking in the moment.


End file.
